


Chanyeol was supposed to do a lot of things

by bathtubreadings, bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Space/Alien!AU, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, a lot of fluff actually, poorly written tentacle sex probably im sorry it was kinda new for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtubreadings/pseuds/bathtubreadings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Chanyeol was supposed to do a lot of things, but falling in love with the petit blue alien wasn’t one of them.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Chanyeol was supposed to do a lot of things

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for every grammar mistake I made, English isn’t my first language, but I did my best. I also don’t know how universities in countries other than Italy work, that’s why, since I didn’t specify where this story is set, I looked up on the internet some universities from the USA to get an idea, and then just went with it. I’m sorry if I got anything wrong. I would like to thank the mods for putting up with me <3\. A big thank you goes to E, thank you for listening to me rambling about this fic almost non stop, ily. To the prompter, I hope you’ll like it! I don’t know if this is what you had in mind when you submitted this prompt, probably not, but I tried my best! I swear!!

 

 

 

Chanyeol was supposed to show the school to the Neptunian students from the exchange program.

 

What he’d been doing for the last thirty minutes or so was in fact showing the Neptunians around, so it was okay, he was doing what the principal asked him to do.

 

He started by showing them the main building -- he told them where the vice-principal’s office was, as well as the principal’s office, even though they already knew that, since Chanyeol knew the three of them had a meeting with him a few days ago. He also told them where the infirmary was – infirmary as in a little room with a hospital bed and a first aid kit. Students were lucky if there was a janitor around when someone needed help.

 

In the main building there were also the cafeteria, the book store and the library. They went to the cafeteria first.

 

“Ok so,” Chanyeol said clapping his hands. He realized soon after that it was stupid and awkward. He decided he won’t do that again “if you’re looking for food, caffeine, or a place to study between classes, you’re free to come here.” He looked at them with a big smile. They just nodded.

 

With a sigh, Chanyeol turned around and started walking again. He didn’t know what their problem was. It wasn’t that they didn’t understand him, the principal told him that they all had their automatic translator, therefore language wasn’t a problem. Was it because of the food the cafeteria offered? He was 97% sure that aliens could eat the same food as humans and he knew that they also had food from the other planets as well. Chanyeol once tried those things from Mercury that looked like carrots but tasted nothing like carrots at all -- they were blue with bright red leaves. What were they called? Uggus… Uttunip… Uggusnip- _something... Ok this isn’t important at all right now!_

The next stop was the library. Chanyeol didn’t have anything relevant to say about it, it was just a library. Since he was a good guide, they entered, and in a low voice he told them that they could study there as well. The library opened at 7am and closed at 11pm. It was closed on Sundays only, no food or drinks allowed – that’s why they had a cafeteria where they could also study. To check out books, they needed both their student IDs and the library card.

 

One of the three Neptunians raised a hand. It was one of the two girls.

 

“Yes?” Chanyeol tilted his head back to look her in the eyes and smiled. Maybe it was his smile that was the problem. Jongin once told him that sometimes it made him look overexcited. Sehun then replied that it wasn’t that Chanyeol _looked_ overexcited, he was actually always overexcited about everything. Kyungsoo then shushed them both because Chanyeol was pouting and then proceeded to hug him. Honestly bless Do Kyungsoo, his best friend and most loyal Martian born on Earth that ever existed.

 

“We don’t have a library card,” she answered and it was the first time in almost forty-five minutes that Chanyeol heard any of them talk. He did all the talking until that moment. Maybe they were shy.

 

_What did she say? Oh, yeah, the library card!_

“If you want, you can get them now, or you can come back later or in the next couple days. It’s fine for me if you want to get them now, since we’re here and all,” he proposed. The three Neptunians looked at each other before silently deciding that they would get them now. Maybe they could read each other’s minds and didn’t need to talk out loud. _Could they read Chanyeol’s mind too? Could they hear what he was thinking in that moment? Don’t be stupid Chanyeol, of course they couldn’t do that. Right?_

 

They approached the main desk where Dahyun, that weird girl he shared a few lessons with, smiled at them with her whole face. And everybody thought Chanyeol was the scary one, sure. She was crazy, and it was actually scary. Like, she remembered every single bag her professors had – Sehun told this story to Chanyeol, he wasn’t a witness – and at the end of last year she stopped him in the middle of the parking lot to tell her all of her favourite ones. Or, that time during maths she didn’t wear her glasses and told the professor that the doctor said they were just for reading. Crazy, right?

 

Dahyun asked them to fill in some papers. They gave her their IDs to sign them up, and then they were done.

 

Next, he showed them the book store. He explained that they could find all the text books they needed here, as well as dictionaries and any other book they wanted. It was actually pretty useful, students didn’t have to search for their books for ages because everything they needed was there.

 

Chanyeol was supposed to show the school to the Neptunian students from the exchange program, so they headed to the next building.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was supposed to make sure that the Neptunians felt at ease walking from one building to the other. That’s why he showed them shortcuts – what if some day they were late?

 

While walking towards the Fine Arts district, Chanyeol took a moment to observe the trio. They were… _weird._ Of course Chanyeol didn’t expect them to be Earthling look-alikes, he wasn’t stupid, and Kyungsoo was the living proof of that, with his orange skin and cute little brown horns on top of his head. But the Neptunians were actually weird looking, even for alien standards. Not that Chanyeol had a problem with that, he actually quite liked their looks.

 

The two girls, Wendy and Irene, were tall. A lot taller than Chanyeol. Taller than even Yifan, and Yifan was pretty tall – Chanyeol wouldn’t be surprised if they reached two and a half meters in height. They had long deep purple hair tied into intricate braids. They had pink skin, but not like human-pink skin or shocking pink skin, no, it was a light pastel pink that matched the colour of their hair. Their eyes were yellow and the fact that they had no pupils was so cool! It was also a bit intimidating and awkward, because you couldn’t exactly tell if they were looking at you or not. _Oh well._

 

The guy, Jongdae, instead, was the complete opposite. He was small, almost half the girls size – not that it was that hard being half their size, they were really broad and overall gigantic – and had light blue skin. He had short black hair and a cat-like mouth. Chanyeol didn’t think it was a Neptunian thing to have a mouth like that. In fact the girls had normal mouths, but it matched Jongdae’s cuteness. Because Jongdae was really cute and Chanyeol wanted to squeeze him in his arms and protect him. Protect him from _what exactly_ he didn’t know, but still.

 

The Fine Arts building was probably the biggest one: art students, musicians, singers, dancers, theatre actors, photographers -- they were all packed there. It was a three-storey building and included all kind of laboratories. The first floor was dedicated to the artists, who had a painting lab, a sculpture lab, a whatever-artists-needed lab – Chanyeol wasn’t one of them and he was glad none of the Neptunians had any art class. Chanyeol then showed the photographers’ rooms – and once again Chanyeol didn’t know much, but he showed them the darkrooms anyway. The second floor – or Chanyeol’s second home, really – was the music department.

 

“This is where I spend most of my time,” he said entering one of the recording rooms, the only free one at the moment. Since it was Sunday, a lot of students went there to finish their assignments or to record whatever they wanted “I know one of you guys is majoring in music like me.”

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” said Jongdae and _oh my God wasn’t that the most beautiful voice Chanyeol ever had the pleasure to hear!_

“Oh really?” Chanyeol tried to contain his excitement, but petit little blue Jongdae was a musician just like him, and that meant that they would eventually spend time together. Maybe Sehun and Jongin were right, Chanyeol was always overexcited. Chanyeol hoped not to hyperventilate. “Do you play any instrument?”

 

“Mostly Neptunian instruments, like the prectu or the ichimnio, but I also learned how to play the piano, since it’s a lot similar to our priyi.”

 

“The priyi is that giant sort of piano with five rows of tiles?”

 

“No, that’s the celpien. The priyi only has three rows.” And Chanyeol, the music nerdTM, already knew that, but he just wanted to listen to that beautiful voice just a little bit more.

 

“Oh, yeah, of course, I always mess them up”, – no he didn’t, but whatever.

 

After showing them how the recording rooms worked, explaining to them that they had to reserve the room if they wanted to use it, Chanyeol told them – but he was actually talking to Jongdae, since he was the only interested in one right now – where the electronic music labs, mixing rooms and classrooms were.

 

Last but not least, he brought them to the last floor. Wendy was majoring in theatre and drama studies while Irene was a dance major. Chanyeol did his best to tell them anything they needed to know, assuring them that they will also visit the school theatre next, where all the school plays and performances took place.

 

Once outside of the Fine Arts building, Chanyeol lead them through the rest of the campus. They didn’t go inside every building, just a few more. He took them to the theatre, that was closed at that moment, and then to the stadium, where the football team was practising. He spotted Zitao and Yifan, but they were too focused on the game, and Chanyeol didn’t want to distract them.

 

Chanyeol was supposed to bring the Neptunians back to the principal office.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was supposed to wake up and go to class, but he didn’t want to. Two weeks had passed since the Neptunians arrived, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Jongdae.

 

They shared a few classes together and Jongdae always sat next to him. Of course Chanyeol wasn’t complaining at all about that, why would he? Jongdae was interesting: he explained to Chanyeol that no one actually lived on Neptune mostly due to the Great Dark Spot that kept showing up and disappearing soon after, and the cyclones. The great part of the population lived on Triton, Neptune’s largest moon and also the most similar to Earth. However, Jongdae wasn’t from Triton, he came from Proteus, the second most populated moon of Neptune. Jongdae also told him that no one lives on Nereid and Halimede, mostly because of bad climate conditions.

 

The problem was, Jongdae took a liking on Baekhyun. It wasn’t that Chanyeol didn’t like Baekhyun, but the guy was obnoxious and loud and Chanyeol couldn’t understand at all if Baekhyun was making fun of him every single time they talked or not. Ok, _maybe_ Chanyeol didn’t like Baekhyun, but that wasn’t a good enough excuse to ask Jongdae not to talk to him.

 

Chanyeol saw them together the last couple days: they had lunch together in the cafeteria, studied together in the library, and if Chanyeol didn’t know that Baekhyun already had a boyfriend, he would have thought that Baekhyun was trying to get into Jongdae’s pants.

 

Chanyeol was supposed to get dressed, but he’d rather crawl back into bed.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was supposed to order his sandwich in the school cafeteria and to go back to his bedroom to finish his homework, but Jongdae was sitting at the table beside the window writing something on his notebook. He was alone for once, without Baekhyun. Chanyeol couldn’t miss this opportunity. Forgetting about his sandwich and his homework, he sat in the chair right in front of the Neptunian, startling him.

 

“Hi,” Jongdae said, putting down his pen. Chanyeol smiled.

 

“Hi, what are you writing?”

 

“It’s the Music History essay due to tomorrow.” Oh yeah, the one Chanyeol was supposed to write instead of talking to Jongdae “Have you done it already?”

 

“Nope, I was here just to grab something to eat.”

 

“Do you want to stay here with us?” Jongdae offered and Chanyeol was confused. Us? Wasn’t Jongdae there alone? Perhaps he made a weird face, because Jongdae smiled lightly and pointed behind Chanyeol. As soon as Chanyeol realized he was indicating Baekhyun, he panicked. Of course Jongdae was there with Baekhyun, why wouldn’t he be?

 

And now Baekhyun was walking towards them holding a tray with food. Chanyeol felt terribly out of place.

 

“No, thanks, but uh… I think I’ll grab a sandwich and head back to my room and–” he couldn’t finish his sentence because Baekhyun arrived and patted Chanyeol's shoulder with his free hand.

 

“Park, this is my seat,” he stated, resting his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and laying the tray on the table.

 

“I was going anyway, don’t worry,” Chanyeol replied, trying to shake off Baekhyun’s hand to get up.

 

“Do you know each other?” Jongdae asked, genuinely curious.

 

“Yeah, he’s my best friend,” Baekhyun tone was full of sarcasm and Chanyeol pouted standing up.

 

“For real? It doesn’t seem like it.”

 

“In fact we are _not,_ ” Chanyeol clarified. “Thank you for your offer, Jongdae, but I really have to go,” And then he turned around and went to order a sandwich.

 

Chanyeol was supposed to go back to his room and write his essay, but instead he knocked on Kyungsoo’s door with a pout, because Jongdae liked spending time with Baekhyun but he never bothered to ask Chanyeol to grab a bite together sometimes.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was supposed to enlighten their evening, but he couldn’t, not when all he could think about was Jongdae not asking to spend time with him.

 

Sehun let out a long breath after looking at Chanyeol’s direction and finding out that he was still pouting.

 

“You know,” Sehun kicked Chanyeol lightly on the shin from across the couch. “I came here because I couldn’t stand Junmyeon sulking about Zitao giving him the silent treatment, but you’re no fun either.”

 

Chanyeol returned the kick, just a little harder.

 

Sehun whined.

 

Noting that Chanyeol was actually sad, Sehun paused the movie they were watching and straddled Chanyeol’s lap.

 

“Tell your best friend what’s wrong.”

 

“I already told Kyungsoo, my best friend, what’s wrong.”

 

Sehun brought his hands to Chanyeol’s cheeks and squeezed. “You’re not helping me helping you trying to cheer you up.”

 

Chanyeol was not fighting back, he was just sitting there, pouting.

 

“I will lick your face if you don’t tell me what’s bugging you,” Sehun said, and that did the trick, because as soon as those words left Sehun’s mouth, Chanyeol batted his hands away from his face.

 

“Gross. Fine, Jongdae doesn’t want to spend time with me,” he muttered.

 

“Did he tell you that?”

 

“Well, no, but-”

 

“Then how do you know he doesn’t want to spend time with you?”

 

“Because he always spends time with Baekhyun.”

 

“I spend time with Baekhyun too.”

 

“And I extremely judge you for that, you know.”

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds then Sehun spoke up again, “Him spending time with Baekhyun doesn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy spending time with you too,” And that statement actually made sense, but Chanyeol didn’t want Sehun to be right.

 

“Then why wouldn’t he ask me if I wanted to do something with him?”

 

“Have you tried to ask him out instead of waiting for him to do the first move?”

 

Chanyeol was supposed to show his friend some respect and thank him for the good advice, but instead he pushed him onto the floor because Sehun said the most intelligent thing and made Chanyeol feel stupid.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was supposed to relax and calm down. What he was doing was getting more and more nervous because he decided to ask Jongdae if he wanted to have lunch with him.

 

He was waiting at his usual seat in the classroom, but time seemed to slow down. Jongdae was running late and the professor was already there.

 

Suddenly someone sat right next to him. Someone that wasn’t Jongdae. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. He didn’t even attend this class. Chanyeol was ready to ask him what the hell was he doing but the shorter male was faster.

 

“Shush, I go first,” he said quickly, and Chanyeol arched his eyebrows in confusion. “Jongdae texted me this morning, said he was sick and couldn’t make it to class.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Shut up and let me talk. He doesn’t have your number but wanted me to _kindly_ ask you if you could bring him your notes this afternoon,” Baekhyun was clearly annoyed and ready to bolt out of the classroom, but Chanyeol appreciated that he took some time to do a favour for Jongdae. Maybe he wasn’t one hundred percent pure evil.

 

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Chanyeol relaxed a tiny bit at the prospect of not having to ask Jongdae out that day.

 

“Ok, cool. You already know where his dorm is, right?” He asked, standing up from the seat.

 

“Uh, no I don’t?” Chanyeol said uncertainly and then watched Baekhyun grab Chanyeol’s notebook and pen and scribble down the address muttering “here it is” and without saying goodbye Baekhyun turned away and left the classroom.

 

Chanyeol was supposed to relax completely now that he knew Jongdae wasn’t going to be there, but somehow the idea of going to his place later that day made him even more nervous.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was supposed to knock on Jongdae’s dorm door. It wasn’t that hard, he just had to raise his hand and knock twice on the door. Nothing difficult, very easy, but Chanyeol’s palms were covered in sweat.

 

Gathering all the strength he had in his body, he rapped his fist on the door a few times. And now he had to wait.

 

A minute passed without response and Chanyeol felt panic rise in his head. He looked at the paper with the address again -- he was in the right place, so there’s no need to worry too much about it.

 

He decided to knock again, just a bit harder. Maybe Jongdae didn’t hear him the first time. This time Jongdae heard him for sure, if the noise of something falling on the other side of the door was any sign. A few seconds passed before Jongdae opened the door and _oh boy_ Chanyeol wanted to cry. Jongdae was wearing big fluffy white pyjamas that was clearly a size or two too big on him, and he looked even more small than he actually was.

 

“Hi, uhm I...” Chanyeol was having trouble forming a sentence. Jongdae just looked so cute in that pyjama. “I brought you my notes,” he eventually said, waving in front of him the notebook he had in his hand.

 

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” the alien said and took the notebook from Chanyeol. They stared at each other -- Jongdae seemed actually sick. He looked pale and his hair was sticking in every direction. Chanyeol didn’t quite know what was he supposed to do, was he supposed to leave? Was he supposed to ask him if he was feeling better? Was he supposed to give him his number?

 

He decided to go with the second option and asked Jongdae how he felt.

 

“I’m doing a bit better now, even though I’m pretty sure I’ve got the flu. This morning I couldn’t even stand up,” he answered and Chanyeol frowned. He was sorry Jongdae was sick, but did aliens catch the flu? Or was it something similar to the human flu that the automatic translator didn’t know how to translate? Probably the latter.

 

“Do you need anything else, maybe something to eat or drink? I don’t mind grabbing something for you.” Chanyeol really wanted to do something for the other.

 

“Oh, thank you, but don’t worry, it’s fine,” Jongdae hugged Chanyeol’s notebook to his chest. Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“...Right, uh do you want my phone number? Just, you know, if you ever need to ask me something.” _Wow, really smooth Chanyeol_.

 

“Sure, let me get my phone,” he said, turning around to go look for his phone. After exchanging their contacts, they said goodbye and Jongdae closed the door, leaving Chanyeol alone in the corridor. He started walking home, but he if felt kinda sad. Jongdae seemed a bit cold towards him, even though it was probably just the flu.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t supposed to be sulking for the rest of the day about it, not when some hours later Jongdae texted him thanking him for his notes.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was supposed to record his new song, since he finally managed to find some time to do it, but he just couldn’t focus.

 

Why wouldn’t Jongdae want to spend time with him? Chanyeol wasn’t asking for much, he just wanted to get to know him better and see where it would go from there. He wasn’t planning their wedding! Yet!!

 

He brought his hands to the keyboard and played a few notes before stopping and groaning out of frustration. He really wasn’t in the mood to do this now. He switched off the keyboard before placing both his elbows on the tiles and holding his head in his hands. Why was he like this?

 

“Did you actually come here to record or did you just want a place that wasn’t your bedroom where you could cry alone?” Byun Baekhyun’s annoying voice startled him that he nearly fell on the floor. _Nearly_.

 

“Fuck you, I’m not crying. How did you know I was here,” Chanyeol asked, but it wasn’t really a question. He turned around to face the other, and pouted when he saw Baekhyun smiling. Why the hell was he smiling? There was nothing funny.

 

“Sehun told me you were here. Jongdae asked me to give you back your notes,” said Baekhyun while he took from his backpack Chanyeol’s notebook. He entered the room and placed it on the keyboard. He still had that stupid smile on.

 

“It’s 10pm, when did you see Jongdae?” Chanyeol wanted to slap himself. Why couldn’t he just shut his mouth?

 

“I brought him dinner. Why, are you jealous?” Baekhyun answered, the smile turning into his signature smirk pretty quickly. Now, _that_ was the Baekhyun Chanyeol knew and hated.

 

“Of course not,” he tried to defend himself, but he knew that Baekhyun knew that he was lying. “Why didn’t you wait until tomorrow morning?”

 

“Because I had to use one of the rooms too. I was just lucky you were here, too. At least I won’t have to see your ugly face first thing first in the morning.”

 

“My face is a blessing to this world.”

 

“It makes me want to puke.” Baekhyun turned around and headed to the door. “Now you can keep crying alone,” he said, closing the door behind him. What an asshole.

 

Chanyeol frowned and looked around the room. He could actually try to record his song or just give up and do it another day. He took his notebook and flipped absent-mindedly through the pages. Something on the last page caught his attention: there was a small drawing of a happy puppy that said “THANK YOU!!!” on the right corner of the page.

 

Chanyeol smiled. Chanyeol smiled bigger and took a picture of the drawing. He sent it to the group chat he had with Kyungsoo, Sehun and Jongin, along with a series of _(a lot of)_ heart emojis and the caption “JONGDAE IS SO CUTE HE DREW ME A DOG”. Kyungsoo asked what it was for, Sehun wanted to know when the wedding was, and Jongin said it was really cute. Chanyeol had good friends.

 

He opened a new chat with Jongdae, sending the picture of the drawing and a “you’re welcome <3”. Perhaps the heart he added was a bit too much. Chanyeol was too happy to care about it.

 

Chanyeol was supposed to record his song and, keeping his notebook open on Jongdae’s drawing, he eventually managed to do it.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was supposed to be in class about ten minutes ago, but he overslept and now he was late. He was running as fast as he could, but he was more than sure that the professor had already started the lecture. Whatever, Chanyeol didn't want to skip it.  
  
He tried to make the minimum amount of noise when he opened the door to the back of the classroom, but still every single person in the room turned around to look at him. Every single one. Keeping his eyes strictly on the ground, he quickly went to sit in his usual place, next to Jongdae, while the professor resumed the lecture.  
  
“How much did I miss?” he whispered while opening his notebook.  
  
“Not much actually, he just started,” Jongdae answered and Chanyeol nodded. They remained silent for the rest of the lecture, yet Chanyeol couldn't help but glance at Jongdae a few times. Today he was wearing a light blue jumper that matched his skin colour and a pair of jeans. Chanyeol swore he never saw someone as cute as the alien.  
  
When the professor finally dismissed the class, everybody gathered their things and headed out of the room. Chanyeol was walking with Jongdae when he decided to try his luck.  
  
“Hey, do you perhaps want to get lunch with me today?” he asked with a smile, hoping for a ‘yes’.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Jongdae started, and Chanyeol's smile vanished. “I already had plans with Baekhyun, but you can tag along, if you want?”  
  
“Oh no, it's fine,” _it was not,_ “don't worry.” Chanyeol was sad but tried not to let it show. “Maybe another time”.  
  
Except that ‘another time’ never really happened. In the next couple days, every time Chanyeol proposed to hang out, Jongdae always found an excuse to ditch him. Maybe they weren't excuses, since Chanyeol actually saw Baekhyun and Jongdae at the library or at the book store or everywhere else. It was like Jongdae didn't want to be alone with Chanyeol. But why? He wasn't that bad of a company, was he?  
  
Chanyeol was not supposed to be mad at it.

  
And yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Monday morning, and Chanyeol was supposed to be in class, but he couldn't get out of bed. He must have caught something during the weekend, because he was feeling like shit. He couldn't stop shivering but as soon as he got under three layers of blankets he started sweating. He hated having the flu.  
  
His phone rang and Chanyeol wanted to cry, because it sounded so distant from his bed, and he didn't really want to get up. He sat, being careful not to drop the blankets and look around his room. It had stopped ringing when Chanyeol finally found it on the desk across the room. Sighing loudly, he wrapped the three blankets around his shoulders and got up to reach the phone. It started ringing again and he answered with a “what” without even checking who it was.  
  
“Well damn is this how you greet your best friend? I'm offended,” said Sehun and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. He went back to his bed.  
  
“You're not my best friend, Kyungsoo is. What do you want,” he replied while trying to rearrange the blankets. He gave up after a while.  
  
“So I was with Baekhyun–”  
  
“I don't care what you do with him.” Chanyeol stopped him right away.  
  
“Shut up for a second, will you? I wasn't going to talk about him,” Sehun huffed and Chanyeol felt a little bad. He didn't want to be rude to his friend. “As I was saying. I was with Baekhyun and he told me Jongdae told him you didn't go to class. Since when do you skip class?”  
  
“Since I don’t feel well, duh,” Chanyeol said as if it was obvious.  
  
“Shit man, I'm sorry. Do you need anything?”  
  
“Love, affection and hot tea,” Chanyeol replied. “Would you be a good friend and bring me tea?”  
  
“Why don't you ask Kyungsoo, since he _is_ your best friend?”  
  
“Because Kyungsoo has class right now. Please Sehunnie,” Chanyeol whined. If Sehun was there with him Chanyeol would use his puppy eyes.  
  
“Fine, I'll be there soon,” Sehun said and ended the call.

  
Chanyeol managed to fall asleep and he almost got a heart attack when his phone started ringing loudly next to him. The next thing he heard was the repetitive knocking on the door and Sehun calling his name. Groaning, he got up, still managing not to let any of the blankets fall on the floor.

 

“I’m coming! Stop knocking!” he said opening the door and frowning when he saw that Baekhyun was right there with Sehun. “Why is he here?” asked Chanyeol, but it wasn’t even a question.

 

“ _He,_ ” started Baekhyun while entering the room right after Sehun “was asked by Jongdae to bring you his notes,” he added, showing Chanyeol Jongdae’s notebook.

 

Chanyeol walked back to his bed and thanked Sehun who gave him his tea. Baekhyun scoffed and crossed his arms.

 

“So you’re gonna thank him and not me?”

 

“Children, don’t fight,” said Sehun as if he was their mother. “Yeol, did you take medicine?”

 

“No,” he answered ignoring Baekhyun completely. “I don’t think I have anything here anyway.” Sehun sat on the bed and hugged him from behind, then he looked at Baekhyun with pleading eyes.

 

“No,” he refused without even letting Sehun ask the question.

 

“Please Baekkie,” begged Sehun.

 

“No.”

 

“But he’s sick.”

 

“Then why don’t you go?”

 

“Because he’s sick, I don’t want to leave him alone,” Sehun hugged him harder and Chanyeol closed his eyes, relaxed.

 

“He’s a grown ass man, I’m sure he can handle being on his own for a while,” Baekhyun argued.

 

“No, he can’t,” Sehun argued back.

 

“I really can’t. I need love and affection,” Chanyeol added while sipping his tea and getting more comfortable in Sehun’s arms.

 

“See, he needs someone here with him,” said Sehun and Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun snorted.

 

“I’m tired of bringing him things,” Baekhyun whined. “I’ve been seeing his ugly face more than I saw Yixing in the last month!” And Chanyeol knew that was totally not true since Baekhyun and his boyfriend Yixing lived together.

 

“It’s not my fault,” was what Chanyeol wanted to say but he was interrupted by a sneeze. Sehun cooed and handed him a tissue he probably found on the bedside table. Chanyeol thanked him and Baekhyun muttered something like “this is ridiculous” but Chanyeol couldn’t care less.

 

“It’s totally your fault! If you asked Jongdae out he wouldn’t ask me to bring you things!” Baekhyun almost shouted.

 

“Are you kidding me?” asked Chanyeol giving Sehun the empty cup of tea. Sehun placed it on the bedside table while Chanyeol continued, “I’ve been asking him out every day these last two weeks and he always turned me down because he was busy hanging out with you!”

 

“Well, that’s not what he told me” Baekhyun replied and Sehun started rocking gently back and forth. If Baekhyun wasn’t there and stopped being annoying Chanyeol would probably fall asleep. Too bad. “Jongdae said it was you who didn’t want to go eat with him.”

 

“Yeah, because he asked me to have lunch with you two. I didn’t want to go out with Jongdae _and Baekhyun_ , I wanted to go out with Jongdae _period._ ” Baekhyun stared at him. Chanyeol stared back. Sehun kept rocking them back and forth. Bless Sehun.

 

Chanyeol was apparently too tired to stay awake any longer. He closed his eyes, but he didn’t want to fall asleep with Baekhyun in the room. But he was really tired.

 

Chanyeol was probably not supposed to fell asleep, but it happened.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was supposed to rest, or at least that’s what the note stuck on his forehead said. It also said that Sehun wanted to get him something from the pharmacy, and that he’ll be back soon. But how was he supposed to rest when someone was knocking on the door, _again_? Was it Sehun, back with the medicine? Why didn’t he just used Chanyeol’s keys? They were on the table near the door.

 

Chanyeol got up from the bed, and he really hoped it would be the last time for today because it required too much energy. When he opened the door, he expected it to be Sehun, not Jongdae. But there the alien was, right in front of him.

 

“Uhm, hi?” Chanyeol greeted and let Jongdae in. This is a surprise.

 

“Hi, I met Baekhyun and one of your friends, Sehun, I think, and they told me that you were sick and to come here and check on you,” Jongdae explained sitting on the bed near Chanyeol.

 

“Baekhyun told you this?”

 

“Well, no. Sehun did. Baekhyun was just standing there.” Jongdae was smiling and Chanyeol couldn’t help but think that he was adorable. “Sehun also said that you need love and affection,” he added laughing. Chanyeol knew he was blushing, but was hoping that his face was already red from the flu.

 

“Sehun is a liar,” lied Chanyeol. He was a bad liar, Jongdae could probably tell.

 

“So you don’t want to be hugged from behind so you can sleep peacefully?” asked the alien raising an eyebrow. Chanyeol pouted and lied down on the bed, trying to rearrange the blankets. Once again he failed, but Jongdae helped him and then he nestled near Chanyeol above the blankets, facing him.

 

“So I needed to become sick to get your attention?” Chanyeol was already half asleep, with his eyes closed. He didn’t notice Jongdae frowning, neither did he hear his “What?”

 

After all, Chanyeol was supposed to rest.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was not supposed to stare at Jongdae while he was sleeping, it was probably creepy. But he didn’t have anything else to do. He woke up ten minutes ago with another note on his forehead that said to take his medicine and rest, signed by Sehun and Baekhyun. Chanyeol doubted Baekhyun actually signed it, but he didn’t mind.

 

When he woke up, he noticed that Jongdae found his way under the blankets and he had a leg and an arm across Chanyeol's body. He just looked so cute with his eyes closed and the lashes caressing his cheeks. They were so close that Chanyeol could probably count them. He was too busy trying to actually count them that he almost didn’t notice Jongdae waking up – almost, because Jongdae’s yellow eyes were kinda hard not to notice.

 

“Hi,” murmured Chanyeol. He didn’t want to break the silence surrounding them.

 

“Good morning,” Jongdae murmured back.

 

“I’m sure it’s not morning any more.” It was already dark outside.

 

“Shut up.”

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just looking at each other without saying anything, until Jongdae decided to say something. “What did you mean earlier?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t know what Jongdae was talking about. Did he say something while he was sleeping? Or was Jongdae referring to something that happened another day? The panic on his face must have been evident, because Jongdae tried to explain.

 

“Earlier, before you fell asleep, you asked me if you needed to get sick to get my attention. What did you mean?”

 

Chanyeol wanted to die. He didn’t mean to say that out loud!

 

“I… uh… it’s just that… I’ve been trying to ask you out lately, but you were always busy with Baekhyun.” After Chanyeol finished talking, realization seemed to hit Jongdae.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to go out with you, because I really do,” Jongdae muttered, “but…”

 

“But?” Chanyeol prompted. If Jongdae wanted to go out with him that meant that he liked Chanyeol. So what was the problem? Or was Chanyeol reading this completely wrong and Jongdae liked him only as a friend?

 

“It’s embarrassing.”

 

“What is?”

 

“Remember the first day we met?” Jongdae asked biting his lips.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Well, ok, uh… see, I thought that you were really beautiful and I was immediately attracted to your voice-”

 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol was in awe “I thought your voice was beautiful too as soon as I heard it. Heck I thought you were the prettiest being alive as soon as I saw you.”

 

“Oh,” Jongdae may not have had pupils, but Chanyeol swore his eyes were shining. “Wow, thank you Chanyeol.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“As I was saying,” Somehow Jongdae managed to get closer to Chanyeol, “I liked you from the start, and then you tried to befriend me and I didn’t know what to do because I wanted to be more than just friends, and how was I supposed to tell you that?” Jongdae was pretty much whining at this point, but still Chanyeol thought it was a beautiful sound. “And then Baek and I became friends and I kinda tried to stay with him whenever I could, even if I wanted to spend more time with you.”

 

“But I’ve tried to ask you out, why didn’t you say yes?” Chanyeol frowned. Like, he totally understood Jongdae for panicking, but if he actually wanted to go out with Chanyeol, why didn’t he agree one of the several times Chanyeol asked?

 

“I was scared.”

 

“About what? It’s not like I was going to reject you, since I was the one who asked in the first place.” Chanyeol was confused. Jongdae made a weird noise.

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae’s tone was wary. “What do you know about Neptunian anatomy?”

 

Chanyeol was very confused now. “What do you mean?” They stared at each other again and, honestly, Chanyeol was getting nervous. What was Jongdae afraid of? Why did he have to bring up anatomy now?

 

“I don’t want you to freak out.”

 

“I won’t? Now you’re the one scaring me. What’s the matter?”

 

“I already had one guy freaking out over this and I don’t want it to happen again because I really, _really_ , like you. Like, a lot. I like you a lot Chanye-” Chanyeol couldn’t wait anymore and kissed Jongdae right on the lips. Their noses bumped into each other, but Chanyeol was happy, because he really liked Jongdae a lot too, and now they were kissing. Chanyeol couldn't ask for anything better.

 

They parted almost immediately, and Chanyeol was ready to kiss the beautiful alien in front of him again but, since Jongdae seemed really concerned, Chanyeol decided to say one last thing.

 

“I really like you a lot too, Jongdae, and I promise I won’t freak out.” He held up his pinkie between their faces, “Pinkie promise.”

 

“Oh my God,” laughed Jongdae, intertwining his own pinkie with Chanyeol’s. “You’re serious.”

 

“Of course I am!” Chanyeol assured, and Jongdae kissed him for the second time. The kiss is slow and chaste, and everything seems too surreal and perfect. That’s why, of course, Chanyeol’s stomach had to make its presence known. Because _of course_.

 

Jongdae broke the kiss laughing, and looked at Chanyeol fondly. Or, at least, that’s what Chanyeol wants to believe – you know, yellow eyes are kinda hard to read.

 

“I think you’re supposed to eat something,” said Jongdae. “I don’t want you to starve”

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was supposed to eat the sandwich Jongdae made them with the few ingredients he found in his mini-fridge – Chanyeol was probably supposed to go grocery shopping too – still, he couldn't help but wander back to the conversation they were having earlier. They were sitting on Chanyeol’s bed, with Jongdae’s legs on Chanyeol’s lap, the latter still wrapped in his blankets.

 

“Hey,” hummed Chanyeol with a mouthful of sandwich. “What was the thing about Neptunians’ anatomy earlier?”

 

Jongdae choked on his last bite and started coughing. Chanyeol patted him on the back and gave him one of the two glasses of water they had placed on the bedside table.

 

“You good?” asked Chanyeol, waiting for Jongdae to calm down.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” replied Jongdae clearing his throat. “I wanted to know if you knew anything about it”

 

“I mean, I know you guys are different from humans,” answered Chanyeol taking the last bite. The sandwich was awesome, really.

 

“So you do know that I have, you know, tentacles?” Asked Jongdae, blushing. At least, Chanyeol thought he was blushing. Could Neptunians even blush? Jongdae’s cheeks were a lot more blue than they were a few moments ago. Was that the Neptunian equivalent of a human blushing?

 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol said. “Was I not supposed to know?”

 

“I don’t know? I told you there was this one guy that freaked out on me. I think he was both disgusted and scared at the same time,” clarified Jongdae. “I guess I just assumed that humans didn’t actually know a lot about other species’ genitalia.”

 

“Actually I don’t think that a lot of humans know that? Most of us don’t even know what this planet’s animals’ genitalia look like.”

 

“So how do _you_ know, then?” Jongdae raised his eyebrows. Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to blush.

 

“Uh…”

 

“What?”

 

“When they told me I had to show you, Irene and Wendy around, they also told me, of course, that you came from Neptune,” explained Chanyeol.

 

“I think I know where this conversation is going,” Jongdae mutters and Chanyeol flushes more.

 

“So I decided to look up your species on the internet. I mean, I already kinda knew what you looked like, you know, from television and stuff.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“And I didn’t want to look dumb in front of you or offend you in any way, that’s why I did some research.”

 

“Oh my–”

 

“There’s a lot of porn on the internet…”

 

“I can imagine.”

 

“Have you watched those porns?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then believe me, you really can’t imagine what I found,” and with those words, Jongdae started laughing. It was so contagious that Chanyeol started laughing too.

 

“I can’t believe you watched alien porn!” shouted Jongdae, not trying to keep it quiet.

 

“I did it for a good cause, I swear!” Chanyeol shouted back, trying not to die of laughter “I wanted to bleach my eyes soon after!”

 

“Lies!”

 

“It’s the truth!”

 

How was Chanyeol not supposed to fall for this guy?

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol felt a lot better several days later, and he was supposed to go to Jongdae’s place to study. What he didn’t expect, though, was being almost slammed onto the door as soon as it was closed and being kissed rather roughly. He didn’t know how Jongdae managed to pin him there and claim his mouth in a little less than three seconds, but he did, and Chanyeol wasn’t complaining at all.

 

Jongdae licked Chanyeol's bottom lip and slid his tongue into his mouth, making Chanyeol moan deeply. Chanyeol wanted to touch the alien, he wanted to bury his hands into the other’s hair, but Jongdae wouldn’t let him, keeping his wrists secure on the door by his hips. Jongdae was much more stronger than he looked, and Chanyeol felt his dick stir up in his pants.

 

Jongdae hummed as soon as he noticed the bulge in Chanyeol's pants, and the latter felt the alien’s lips curl mischievously. Jongdae interrupted the kiss and they both took a breath, then the shorter let go of one of Chanyeol’s wrists and started to stroke him above the fabric. Chanyeol shuddered and his head fell back on the door. Letting go of the other wrist too, Jongdae took the hem of Chanyeol's shirt and lifted it, hoping that Chanyeol took the hint and removed it. He did, but he also let out a low whine for the lack of friction on his clothed dick.

 

Jongdae noticed immediately and he started grinding his hips on Chanyeol’s, while his mouth sucked on one of Chanyeol’s nipples. The noise Chanyeol made was music to Jongdae's ears, as his tongue lapped his other nipple and his hand began to rub the already abused one. Jongdae’s free hand returned to Chanyeol’s cock and his fingers brushed the button of his pants.

 

“Can I?” asked Jongdae panting heavily. Chanyeol could only nod in response. A moment later his pants were on the floor, and he felt fingers around him, stroking him slowly. Chanyeol was too distracted by the amazing sensation of Jongdae’s hand, that he didn’t notice the alien unbuttoning his jeans, not until something that was definitely not a hand nor a finger joined Jongdae's hand on his cock.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes snapped open. Jongdae probably thought the human was scared and tried to withdraw that tentacle, but Chanyeol stopped him, placing a hand on it.

 

“Please,” he moaned sultrily, looking Jongdae in the eyes; he wanted Jongdae to know that he was perfectly fine with his tentacles, but he also knew that in that moment he wouldn’t be able to say it out loud. Jongdae seemed to get the message.

 

“Are you ok with this?” The alien asked, while another tentacle reaches down Chanyeol’s ass hesitantly. It was almost as if he didn’t want to scare Chanyeol away.

 

“Very,” was Chanyeol’s answer. “Please, more.”

 

He didn’t have to ask twice. Suddenly there were a lot more than two tentacles, each one with its own thickness and length. The one on his cock resumed its task, covering Chanyeol’s member in a gooey-like substance that felt very much like lube. Chanyeol loved it. The tentacle on his ass moved again, reaching his entrance and circling the rim a few times before trying to get in. Chanyeol hissed in pleasure.

 

“You good?” Two other tentacles latched onto his legs, parting them slightly. The tentacle on his ass managed to stick in further, but not by too much.

 

“Uh-huh,” muttered Chanyeol with a nod. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He was too mesmerised by all those appendages moving simultaneously in different directions, to actually be able to think about his hands. His legs felt like jelly. The tentacle was pushing his way into his rim, but not actually filling him, it was frustrating, Chanyeol was turned on so bad. His knees trembled.

 

“Should we move this to the bed?” asked Jongdae. The tentacle slid in further. Chanyeol shivered. This was torture.

 

“Yea-aah,” groaned Chanyeol. Admittedly, he expected Jongdae to take his many tentacles back – _seriously though, how many tentacles were there?_ – so that they could _walk_ together to the bed and continue what they were doing. _Instead_ , Jongdae's tentacles fastened around Chanyeol’s legs, arms and torso, _lifted him_ and placed him on the bed, while Jongdae kneeled right between his thighs.

 

“How the– uuuh,” Chanyeol was interrupted by the tentacle in his ass, “Wh-why are you so s-strong?” but he couldn't hear the answer to his question, because the tentacle hits his sweet spot and he cries in pleasure. The tentacle kept massaging that spot, as his limbs were pinned down. Chanyeol couldn't move at all, but it was fine like this, since he probably wouldn’t be capable of lifting a single finger in his current state.

 

The tentacle that was taking care of his dick slithered away, and Jongdae choose that exact moment to take his cock in his mouth. Chanyeol was ready to shout, he swore he saw stars, he didn’t know how he didn’t come right there and then.

 

Something slick caressed his cheek, another tentacle. Chanyeol turned his head towards it and licked the tip. It entered his mouth and quickly curled around Chanyeol’s tongue. The tentacle wasn’t particularly thick, in fact, it felt almost like a finger, just more smooth and covered in a thin layer of goo. Chanyeol didn’t mind, even better, he liked it a lot.

 

The tentacle in his ass moved forward; this time, Chanyeol realized how large it was and noticed – for the first time since everything started – that they weren’t using any lube, since the gooey liquid was doing a much better work. Tentacles were amazing. The one in his ass in particular. It started moving in and out, in time with Jongdae’s mouth on his cock. Chanyeol was in paradise.

 

Jongdae slurped noisily on his dick, before releasing it to take a breath and to look at the hot mess Chanyeol was. His dick was harder than ever, and it bounced on his belly. Jongdae started stroking it fast.

 

“Can you take more?” asked Jongdae. Chanyeol couldn't respond verbally, but he wanted to scream that _YES! YES HE COULD TAKE MORE!_ , therefore he wailed, doing his best to nod and making sure Jongdae saw him move his head. He didn’t know what Jongdae meant for ‘more’, but Chanyeol was ready for anything at this point.

 

Another tentacle prodded at his rim, and Chanyeol eyes watered. It didn’t take long before it glided alongside the first, and a few tears flew down his cheeks. He had never felt so full in his entire life.

 

His mouth ached, but he didn’t want to stop sucking on that tentacle. He wanted to scream how good he felt, he wanted to let Jongdae know how wonderful he was, how his tentacles did magical things to his body. But all he could do was whimper pathetically and cover his belly in cum. It was a lot of cum.

 

A few moments later, Jongdae came too. Every tentacle released hot cum, some inside Chanyeol, a lot more on the bedsheets and Chanyeol’s body. Jongdae tumbled onto him and rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest. The tentacles around his limbs freed him and the one in his mouth retracted. Chanyeol couldn't feel his jaw. Hot, white liquid that he didn’t swallow fell out of his mouth.

 

_This is gross,_  thought Chanyeol, but he couldn't care less. Not when he just had the best sex of his entire life. He told Jongdae exactly that, and the alien exhaled a breathless laugh.

 

They were probably supposed to clean up, take a shower, change the bedsheets. What they did instead was fall asleep in that position, Chanyeol under Jongdae, with two tentacles still up his ass.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol supposed that wasn’t the smartest move, because the next day he could barely walk. However, he promised Jongin, Kyungsoo and Sehun that they would have lunch together, therefore, after taking a long shower with Jongdae, assuring him that he was fine, and promising to call him if anything happened, he went to the cafeteria.

 

As soon as he stepped in, he felt at least five pair of eyes on him, Kyungsoo’s included. Looking around to see who else was staring at him, he noticed that they were all aliens. Weird.

 

He reached his friends’ table and sat down, careful not to hurt himself. He didn’t start crying, so that was a victory.

 

“You _reek,_ ” said Kyungsoo in a disgusted tone. His face matched his voice.

 

“What?” Chanyeol was confused. He just took a shower no longer than an hour prior?

 

“You reek,” Kyungsoo repeated. Sehun and Jongin’s confused looks were a bit comforting.

 

“No I don’t,” denied Chanyeol. He subtly tried to smell his shoulder. He smelled like white musk soap. What the hell was Kyungsoo on?

 

“Yes, you do!” insisted the Martian. “Have you been fucking someone?”

 

Chanyeol fell silent and turned red. Sehun snorted loudly. Jongin laughed.

 

“You and Jongdae finally fucked?” asked Sehun without tact. “How was it?”

 

“Seriously?” Chanyeol tried to avoid Sehun’s question by asking something else. “Kyungsoo just said I stink like sex and you just want to know how it was?” Chanyeol felt his face grew hotter by the second. Damn it.

 

“Oh, no, don’t get me wrong,” apologized Kyungsoo. “It’s not that you stink, but you smell a lot like a mating claim.”

 

Sehun and Jongin wheezed with laughter. The latter decided to talk while Sehun regained composure.

 

“You’re telling us that Jongdae marked Chanyeol as ‘his’?” Sehun started laughing again. Kyungsoo too. Jongin never stopped. He hated his friends.

 

Chanyeol supposed he should feel annoyed that Jongdae ‘claimed’ him as his, but it was actually pretty hot. Chanyeol’s face burned. He was going to have a long talk with Jongdae. Maybe a round two, also.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was supposed to show the school to the Neptunian students from the exchange program. Falling for one of them was the best thing that could ever happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on twitter @yeolminati


End file.
